wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model (cycle 11)
| nextseason = }}Sims Next Top Model: Korean Invasion is the 11th cycle of Sims Next Top Model. It featured six girls from the United States and six girls from South Korea. This cycle's promotional theme is "Pretty Girl" by Stockholm Syndrome. The winner was 20-year old Oceane Hunter from Toledo, Ohio. International destinations * New York City, Episode 1 * Tórshavn, Episode 2-5 * Los Angeles, Episode 6-9 Prizes The prizes that the winner will recieve include: *A $100,000 contract with Covergirl Cosmetics. *A cover and a spread in ELLE Magazine. *A cash prize of $100,000. *A Toyota Prius Episodes 'Episode Zero' Episode 0, was an unrecorded episode, in which the 20 semi-finalists went through casting. All of the girls got to speak about themselves in front of Tyra and Max, and did a pre-show photoshoot. In the end, despite everyone being very impressive, only 12 could be chosen. 6 Americans and 6 Koreans. Out of the top 20, there were 12 Americans and 8 Koreans. 'Contestants' (Ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system to determine age) 'Say Annyeong, Hair!' The girls meet up in a photo studio in New York City, where Max and Lori announce that the same night, 11 of them would be going overseas, but as mentioned, one would be eliminated first. It is announced that the girls are going to have a photoshoot right away, modeling dresses with trendy colours of 2013 in groups. When the girls go to get styled, the stylists refuse to touch the girls' hair, which annoys them all. Max calls Tyra to come and help solve the issue, and she announces that the only solution would be to give them makeovers. Everyone is satisfied over their new looks. Straight after makeovers, the girls head to do their photoshoot. Later, the judges get together, look at the photos and decide on who to send home. The girls are called out as they would be at a normal panel. Jin Yoo recieves first call-out for working her angles, and standing out in all three photos she was included in. Hyun Yoo and Xialin did the opposite, and are placed in the bottom two. Tyra wonders if Xialin has lost her ability to model, while she questions Hyun Yoo's photogenic abilities. In the end Hyun Yoo stays, causing Xialin to be sent home. *'First call-out:' Choi Jin Yoo *'Bottom two:' Myung Hyun Yoo & Jin Xialin *'Eliminated:' Jin Xialin 'Haunting The Forest' The girls move into their home in Tórshavn and get comfortable. Jin-yoo gets access to the Tyra Loft, a private floor in the house for whoever gets first call-out each week. Jin Yoo gets the ability to share it with someone. She decides to share it with Ye Rim, as she is fairly close to her. They discover their huge selection of clothing and freak out. Ye Rim laughs loudly, which annoys some of the other girls. The next day the girls meet with Erin at a clothing store, and Erin reveals that they will be doing a challenge where the girls are tested on their knowledge of seasonal trends. The girls are split into four teams. Two with two members, and two with three. Jin-yoo gets to choose which team she wants to be in, and she picks team 1. Oceane is annoyed by Ye Rim, as she doesn't seem to be taking the challenge seriously. Team 4 is crowned the best team, and Kaz is named the challenge winner. Back at the house, Ye Rim runs around the house in a horse mask, fooling around with the others. Mi Goo yells at Ye Rim but she is only annoyed, which was not hurting anybody, as she only wants to entertain her. The girls do a photoshoot, and later head to panel. Tyra reveals the new prizes, that were mentioned above. Oceane recieves first call-out for her gorgeous photo, but Amber and Yuli are put in the bottom two. Tyra questions Amber's passion, and Yuli's abilities, and in the end Yuli is kept due to her previous performance. Once Amber has been eliminated, Tyra reveals that even though she's been eliminated, she can still return into the competition. As the cycle includes the comeback system previously used in cycle 6 and cycle 7. After that, Amber leaves the competition. *'First call-out:' Oceane Hunter *'Bottom two: '''Amber Red & Yuli Grant *'Eliminated:' Amber Red 'Long Way Down' The girls pair up at the beginning of the week. The girls then have a photoshoot in an airborne hot air balloon, in these pairs. Oceane & Mi Goo are praised for their great photo, and recieve first call-out, but Kaz & Hyun Yoo and Terrah & A Reum are put in the bottom for their all over the place photos and overall lackluster performance. In the end Terrah & A Reum are safe. *'Best pair:' Oceane Hunter & Park Mi Goo *'Bottom two pairs: Kaz Marcho & Myung Hyun Yoo, & Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone & Lee A Reum *'Eliminated pair: '''Kaz Marcho & Myung Hyun Yoo 'Book Of Looks The girls do a lookbook shoot for Forever 21, starring a male model. Oceane yet again impresses and recieved first call-out, but Mi Goo and Yunaisys don't. In the end, Yunaisys is eliminated for ignoring criticism. *'First call-out:' Oceane Hunter *'Bottom two:' Park Mi Goo & Yunaisys Brikkarda *'Eliminated:' Yunaisys Brikkarda 'The Banhwan' The girls do a sexy underwear shoot. Terrah recieves the first call-out for producing a great photo, and improving a lot, but Jin Yoo, Mi Goo and Yuli land in the bottom three. In the end, Mi Goo is saved once again, eliminating Jin-yoo and Yuli from the competition. But when the girls think it's over for them, Tyra reveals that the comeback will be held right there. All the previously eliminated contestants enter the room, and the episode ends in a cliffhanger. *'First call-out:' Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone *'Bottom three:' Choi Jin Yoo, Park Mi Goo & Yuli Grant *'Eliminated:' Choi Jin Yoo & Yuli Grant 'Angels & Homophobes' The episode continues where the previous one left off, at the comeback. The girls are called one by one from lowest social media score average to highest. In the end, Yuli is allowed to come back. *'Returned:' Yuli Grant After Yuli's return, Tyra announces that the girls will be traveling to Los Angeles. The girls are excited and go straight home to pack. As they arrive in Los Angeles, the girls meet with Max at the airport. He judges their outfits, as they were put in a challenge without being aware of it. Max judges the girls' so called Airplane Fashion. While most girls impress, Yuli, the comeback girl, wins the challenge for her youthful, yet trendy and modelesque outfit. The girls then go to their home, a villa in Hollywood. The girls quickly get comfortable in their luxurious and modern home. Terrah decides to not share the Tyra Loft with anyone, as she feels that she needs time alone. A Reum and Oceane play around in front of a bluescreen in the confessional room. The same night, the girls decide to play truth or dare. A Reum tells the girls that when she was a child, she licked her pet bird. When it's Terrah's turn, she chooses dare, and A Reum tells her to kiss a girl in the room who she thinks is cute. Terrah says that all of them is stand up and kissing Ye Rim. Ye Rim yells at Terrah and Oceane needs to calm down. Ye Rim leaves the room, which leads to Mi Goo accusing her of being a homophobe. The next morning, Terrah and Ye Rim have a chat about the previous night, and hug it out. Meanwhile, A Reum discovers a Tyra Mail, saying that the girls need to keep their hair in check. The girls arrive at a studio, where they have a shoot with huge extensions in front of a grungy wall with cracked paint. Before her shoot, A Reum has the tips of her hair cut off, and were dyed to be dark brown, as the judges were feeling the ombré wasn't versatile enough. A Reum takes this change well, though she is slightly sad about losing the ombré. The following evening, the girls head to panel. The judges praise Ye Rim for her out of the box photo, aswell as Oceane for delivering a great photo, yet again. A Reum and Mi Goo's photos are called out to be too average, and they are put in the bottom two. In the end, A Reum is safe and M Goo cries but she was feeling sad. After her elimination, Mi Goo decides to apologize to the girls, mainly Ye Rim, for not treating them all to well all the time. She then exits panel, leaving the remaining girls emotional. *'First call-out:' Hueng Ye Rim *'Bottom two:' Lee A Reum & Park Mi Goo *'Eliminated: '''Park Mi Goo 'The Little Model That Couldn't' The girls have a gothic beauty shoot. At panel, Terrah is praised for her haunting photo, and recieves first call-out. Ye Rim and Yuli's photos are labeled boring, placing them in the bottom two. In the end, Yuli gets to stay. *'First call-out:' Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone *'Bottom two:' Heung Ye Rim & Yuli Grant *'Eliminated: Heung Ye Rim '''Bookings and Magazines The girls travel to a wasteland where they have a futuristic photoshoot. Terrah recieves love from the judges for her editorial and fashionable photo, while Oceane and Yuli's photos disappoint. Oceane is kept safe, leaving Yuli to pack her bags and go home. *'First call-out:' Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone *'Bottom two:' Oceane Hunter & Yuli Grant *'Eliminated: '''Yuli Grant 'The Final Battle' The judges review the girls' Covergirl TRUblend Collection ads and their ELLE covers and surprisingly enough they crown a winner, how controversial. *'Final three: Lee A Reum, Oceane Hunter & Terrah Demalleur-Brookstone *'Sims Next Top Model: '''Oceane Hunter Cast As stated above, this cycle features 12 girls, half of them from the United States, and the other half from South Korea. Castings were held in New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, Columbus, Seoul, Busan and Incheon. ''(Ages stated are at time of contest and use the western system to determine age) '''Performance Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated from the competition. *In episode 3 the girls competed in pairs, and at panel the girls were judged together. *In episode 5, after Jin-yoo and Yuli had been eliminated, Tyra announced that the comeback would be held at that moment. The episode ended in a cliffhanger, and in episode 6, Yuli was allowed to return due to having the highest social media score average. 'Makeovers' *'A Reum:' Dyed brown, gradiently turning lighter towards tips; ombré (later changed) *'Amber:' Dyed brown *'Hyun Yoo:' Extensions *'Jin Yoo:' Dyed light brown, cut shorter, layered *'Kaz:' Extensions, fixed eyebrows *'Mi Goo:' Made a tad longer, dyed bright red *'Oceane: '''Dyed dark red *'Terrah:' Extensions *'Xialin:' Dyed light brown, cut shorter *'Ye Rim:' Dyed light brown, volumous extensions added *'Yuli:' Dyed lighter *'Yunaisys: Tamed, dyed darker '''Photoshoot Guide *'Episode 0 Photoshoot:' Casual Lookbook *'Episode 1 Photoshoot:' 2013 Trend Colour Group Shoot *'Episode 2 Photoshoot:' Modeling White Dresses in a Forest *'Episode 3 Photoshoot:' Posing in Pairs in an Airborne Hot Air Balloon *'Episode 4 Photoshoot:' Forever 21 Lookbooks w/ a Male Model *'Episode 5 Photoshoot:' Underwear Shoot w/ Magenta and Turquoise Lighting *'Episode 6 Photoshoot: '''High Fashion Hair *'Episode 7 Photoshoot:' Modeling Gothic Jewlery *'Episode 8 Photoshoot:' Modeling Futuristic Dresses in a Wasteland *'Episode 10 Photoshoots:''' Covergirl TRUblend Collection Ads & ELLE Covers Category:Cycles